1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for accessing content and, in specific embodiments, to systems and methods for accessing content at an event relating to a venue of the event.
2. Related Art
Broadcasting venue-based content to devices at a venue has been available for well over a decade. In particular, for many years, attendees of an event have utilized hand held televisions to watch live broadcasts of an event, permitting the attendee to view the event from various perspectives provided by cameras located at different positions within the venue. Such handheld devices also permit the attendee to view replays of actions occurring at the event.
It is also known in the art to provide users with event related information during live events. For example, in the 1990s, one system utilized display units attached to seats at venues to provide on-screen statistics, on demand replays, and other general event information, along with a broadcast of the event. It was known to provide such display units with touch screens that allow users to manipulate the screen, and request various information about the event including team information, individual player information, event statistics, statistics for individual players, advertisements, etc. It has also been recognized in the field that such general information may be provided to wireless hand held devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and other hand held devices.